


Фэнси ю

by gallyanim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Romance, haikyuu 402 spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: История о том, как Сейджо очень переживают за личную жизнь Ивайзуми, Ацуму обманывает систему, а Сакуса находит санитайзер своей мечты.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 33
Kudos: 64
Collections: Haikyuu Captains миди G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Фэнси ю

**Author's Note:**

> Все очень глупые (кроме Сакусы, Сакуса умный и наблюдательный).
> 
> Athletic trainer считается здесь за спортивного врача/медработника.

_Стадия, на которой Ивайзуми считает, что он уже прошёл все стадии и дальше падать некуда_

Первым рабочим утром свежеиспечённый спортивный врач японской национальной сборной по волейболу Ивайзуми Хаджиме не говорит себе ничего.

Вторым рабочим утром он смотрится в зеркало, бреется несколько тщательнее обычного, а потом хмуро сообщает своему отражению: «Ты пришёл сюда работать».

Третьим рабочим утром Ивайзуми Хаджиме понимает, что с целеполаганием у него определённо есть некоторые проблемы. Зато с многозадачностью, судя по всему — никаких. Совмещает как боженька.

Он, конечно, работает и вроде бы даже хорошо (ну, насколько можно судить о качестве работы по одной отработанной неделе), просто это не мешает за ту же самую неделю пройти все стадии принятия неизбежного: от отрицания до смирения через гнев, страдания и торг.

Неизбежное зовут Мия Ацуму, запасной связующий (что за карма) японской национальной сборной. По совместительству самый позорный краш Ивайзуми Хаджиме за всю его жизнь, а у Ивайзуми крашей было предостаточно.

На стадии смирения с неизбежным он практически готов обозначить ситуацию как «от всей души пускаю слюни на игрока своей команды».

Ну.

Упс.

По крайней мере, не на того игрока, который Ушивака.

_Стадия решительных действий_

Целую неделю, или даже немного дольше, Ивайзуми просто живёт в смирении.

Потом он не выдерживает и понимает, что готов перейти к решительным действиям. Решительные действия заключаются в том, что в середине рабочего дня (Мия Ацуму сидит на корте ровно по линии прямого обзора из медкабинета и тянется руками к мыскам широко раздвинутых ног) Ивайзуми — точнее, сахарная вата в его голове — пишет Ойкаве честный ответ на вопрос, как ему живётся на новой работе.

Следующим недобрым утром он разлепляет глаза, выключает будильник и читает ворох сообщений от Ойкавы. Если вырезать всю драму и эмоциональные качели в диапазоне от «Ива-чаааан нашёл свою половинку!» до «Пошто ты связался с моим врагом», то выжимка звучит примерно как: я его знаю, была одна троица из соседней школы, которые всё носили мне шоколадки, потом пропали (Ивайзуми с трудом припоминает эту историю; слишком уж много было тех шоколадок), а во время национальных увидел кого-то из них с учивой «Мия Ацуму». Глупо, конечно, было думать, что Ацуму — враг Ойкавы просто из-за своего пребывания в японской сборной.

Ивайзуми смотрит на себя в зеркало и думает, за какие такие грехи он заслужил в жизни не только Ойкаву, но ещё и человека, способного переманить к себе фанклуб Ойкавы.

Жизнь, конечно, Ивайзуми ничему не учит. 

В конце концов, присутствие в той самой жизни Ойкавы (до сих пор! каждый день! несмотря ни на какую Аргентину!) так-то можно считать его главной проблемой, но Ивайзуми с поразительным упорством отказывается её решать, предпочитая наступать на одни и те же грабли раз за разом.

С другой стороны, если бы Ойкава узнал про новый краш в его жизни как-то иначе, чем от самого Ивайзуми, и не в самом начале истории, он бы прилетел из Аргентины на тяге реактивного возмущения и закопал и Ивайзуми, и Ацуму, и всех, кто такое предательство допустил.

С третьей стороны, по версии Ойкавы, смирение и принятие — это вовсе не завершающая фаза, а именно та самая, где всё только начинается. Возможно, Ивайзуми на всякий случай лучше закопаться самому, пока Ойкава не решил помочь ему с личной жизнью. Зря, что ли, у него в друзьях имеется профессиональный закапыватель.

Наивняк — птичка, живущая на иве, думает Ивайзуми, когда листает чат дальше и видит, что там успел образоваться склад ссылок на аккаунты Мии Ацуму в соцсетях. Конечно, Ойкава уже решил ему помочь. Конечно, он уже начал. Конечно, он достаточно сволочь, чтобы успеть посоветовать сменить любимую фейсбучную аватарку Ивайзуми на «что-нибудь пристойное» перед тем, как везде френдиться. Нет ничего непристойного в фото с гигантской Годзиллой.

Как борьба за права Годзиллы заводит Ивайзуми на кривую дорожку рассказов о своём краше не только Ойкаве, но и долбоящерам Мацукаве с Ханамаки? Чёрт знает. Возможно, как раз тогда Ацуму случайно попадает мячом в Ушиваку, и палец Ивайзуми соскальзывает по экрану с открытым мессенджером не туда.

Лучше бы всё-таки они ему помогли закопаться, но что теперь поделать.

_Стадия, на которой «Википедия» и не друг, и не враг, а так_

Самое удобное в нынешней истории — в отличие от американских крашей Мия Ацуму есть в японской «Википедии», и можно просто дать ссылку и ничего не объяснять.

Самое ужасное в нынешней истории — Мия Ацуму есть в японской «Википедии», где миллион референсов ведут в самые страшные углы интернета, засим никто не будет слушать твоих попыток хоть что-то объяснить, а побежит делать выводы самостоятельно. Все обязательно залезут туда, где наверняка висит табличка «Посторонним вход воспрещён», найдут фотки Ацуму в одном фартуке с логотипом онигиришной его брата и принесут Ивайзуми. Хотел ли он видеть? Хотел ли он знать? 

Ладно, он сам спросил.

(Его, в свою очередь, никто не спрашивал, но если бы спросили — Ацуму очень идёт).

_Стадия, на которой некие действия предпринимает Мия Ацуму, но никто ничего не понимает, особенно Ушивака_

— О, Ива-сан!

Мия Ацуму заходит со спины. Без предупреждения, без объявления войны, просто окликает его и машет, когда Ивайзуми поворачивается, машет и улыбается, как тот долбаный пингвин из мультика. У пингвина, правда, не было крашеной выебистой шевелюры и улыбки такой, что хоть сейчас в рекламу зубной пасты. Пингвин не нападал на Ивайзуми и не звал его прозвищем прямо с самого утра понедельника.

— Как выходные, Ива-сан?

По всем канонам и рациональным предпосылкам такое поименование должно пробуждать самые ужасные флешбеки Ивайзуми, переносить его в худшие моменты старшей школы и прочая, прочая, прочая. Ну типа ежу понятно, что все пережитые Ивайзуми бок о бок с Ойкавой Тоору моменты не проходят бесследно. Но нет — никаких вьетнамских флешбеков, никакого священного ужаса, только блеющая радужным единорогом надежда где-то внутри, что у Мии Ацуму подобные никнеймы тоже не появляются из ниоткуда, а несут некоторое значение.

О боже.

Он всерьёз надеется, что Мия Ацуму чего-то от него хочет. Надеется. Не ужасается. Все нормальные люди, Ивайзуми уже уяснил, практически номер телефона несутся менять, как только осознают, что Мия Ацуму что-то может от них захотеть.

Он даже успевает ответить на вопрос — да, некоторая потеря концентрации в обществе Ацуму происходит у Ивайзуми всегда, но, к счастью, не до той степени, как показывают в тупых дорамах, когда невозможно ни слова из себя выдавить. Выходные нормально, успел соскучиться по работе, согласитесь, Мия-сан, приятно, когда работа в радость. Ацуму выдаёт очередную дежурную ремарку с чёртовым «Ива-сан» на конце и наигранно (не проходит, не проходит Ойкава Тоору в роли лучшего друга бесследно ни для кого) тушуется:

— Ничего, что я зову «Ива-сан»? Или Хаджиме-кун было бы комфортнее?

— Ацуму-сан, но есть общепринятое Ивайзуми-сан, — Ушиджима вырастает рядом отвратительно тихо и внезапно для человека своих габаритов. А может быть, он уже тут сто лет был, хуй знает, у Ивайзуми в глазах только гадкие длинные пальцы Ацуму ерошат блондинистые пряди на макушке, и всё остальное, что может быть, а может и не быть вокруг, зрение показывать отказывается — какая собственно разница, если можно смотреть на Ацуму. Тот дует губы, закатывает глаза и ноет:

— Но это же ужасно холодно звучит, Вакатоши-кун.

Вакатоши-кун.

Ивайзуми внутренне содрогается.

Понятно, что Ушиджима Вакатоши сейчас и Ушивака в школе — это две большие разницы, и вообще у Ивайзуми до сих пор в телефоне есть то селфи из Лос-Анджелеса. Понятно, что Ойкава звал Ушиджиму «Ушивака-чан» с самого начала, но Ойкава искренне нарывался, а Ацуму сейчас искренне, хм, дружелюбен.

Как прекрасно, когда работа с течением времени не превращается в рутину, а продолжает удивлять тебя каждый день. Оказывается, Ацуму не только умеет превращать содержимое черепной коробки Ивайзуми в розовую жижу, но и Ушиваку способен с полпинка называть «Вакатоши-кун».

К слову о розовой жиже: когда Ацуму ноет, Ивайзуми думает, что он милый. И упор стоит сделать скорее на том, что ура счастье радость — Ивайзуми всё ещё немного думает, а не отключается мозгом куда-то в космос. Есть хоть какая-то надежда на спасение.

— Ива-сан, как будет лучше?

Здесь бы, конечно, поставить Мию Ацуму на место. Здесь бы рассказать ему о том, что такое иллюзия выбора и что нельзя вот так в одностороннем порядке пытаться навязать людям неформальное общение. Здесь бы пресечь всю неумолимо засасывающую Ивайзуми в никуда хрень. Короче, надо просто сказать ему, что Ушивака прав и коллегам вполне нормально обращаться друг к другу вежливо по фамилии.

— Сойдёт как есть, — улыбается Ивайзуми чуть шире, чем стоило бы. — Ацуму-сан.

Нет, ну может быть, Ивайзуми просто так и не вырос мозгом со средней школы и ни за что не готов признать правоту Ушиваки ни в чём. Единственная причина. Ему не нравится слышать «Ива-сан» и не нравится называть Ацуму по имени. У него нет учащённого сердцебиения из-за того, что Ацуму противится слишком холодным отношениям с ним.

— Ивайзуми-сан, у вас немного щёки горят, всё нормально?

Это моя душа горит, думает Ивайзуми в ответ на вежливый вопрос начальства. 

_Стадия, на которой все чужие мнения ценны, но некоторые какая-то хрень_

Ханамаки даёт ему максимально краткий совет.

«Беги».

После должного анализа Ивайзуми выбирает свой путь ниндзя: совету не следовать. Ханамаки боится коммитмента; вероятно, «беги» — это его рецепт на все случаи жизни, иначе он бы уже давно сподобился отработать на одном месте дольше полугода. Факт наличия в жизни Ханамаки уже трёхлетних стабильных отношений с их общим знакомым (тоже крайне заинтересованным в обстоятельствах краша в Мию Ацуму) Ивайзуми решительно игнорирует в пользу своей гипотезы.

_Стадия, на которой философия наносит ответный удар_

Самым разговорчивым внезапно — или нет — оказывается Мацукава; возможно, потому что в отличие от Ханамаки у него ещё говорилка не отсохла от собеседований и переписки с работодателями, а в отличие от всех остальных у Мацукавы на работе царит, как он сам выражается, гробовое молчание. Мацукава расписывает Ивайзуми план действий длиной примерно во всю японскую сборную, поставленную друг на друга, но в конце всё равно стоит приписка — но вообще ты знаешь, он же младше, а мы уже все старые прожженные циники, попробуй поговорить с кем-нибудь нужного поколения, кто не растерял пока всю романтику?

В данном случае, видимо, трёхлетние стабильные отношения игнорирует в пользу гипотезы уже сам их обладатель.

«Он меня младше НА ГОД», — пишет Ивайзуми и выглядывает на корт.

Ацуму делает успешный сброс в игре три на три. Играют он, Хината и Сакуса против Кагеямы, Бокуто и Ушиджимы; несложно догадаться, за кого невольно болеет Ивайзуми. Беспристрастность есть иллюзия для не умеющих расставлять приоритеты.

Иногда и пара месяцев — непреодолимая пропасть, щёлкает его по лбу философия от Мацукавы прямо через экран.

Когда команда с кодовым названием «выбор Ивайзуми Хаджиме, помощника главного спортивного врача» таки побеждает, Ивайзуми готов поклясться, что слышит голосом Ацуму лучший кавер на твайсовскую «Yes or Yes» в своей жизни.

Если Ивайзуми очень напряжёт мозги (вроде было что-то с таким названием у него в башке) и поскребёт по сусекам памяти, он честно сможет назвать штук пять песен Twice. Две, наверное, и напеть сподобится. Какая ещё пропасть, о чём ты, Маццун, они с Ацуму созданы друг для друга.

_Стадия, на которой Ацуму вроде бы страдает, но не так уж и сильно, а также действительно чего-то хочет от Ивайзуми_

— Нуждаюсь в спасении, как никогда в жизни, — возвещает Ацуму прямо с порога, и Ивайзуми чуть не давится сэндвичем из комбини. Никакая сахарная вата в голове не в состоянии пересилить его преданность своим должностным обязанностям, а в должностные обязанности входит наличие здорового как бык, Ацуму, готового в любой момент выйти на игру с самыми ужасными противниками, включая Ойкаву (прежде всего, Ойкаву), и лучше бы представился какой-нибудь другой повод пообщаться, а не некая жуткая травма, и…

На вид у стоящего уже прямо рядом с ним Ацуму всё хорошо, если честно. Ну, чёлка слегка сбилась, но буквально все остальные игроки в середине тренировки выглядят намного ужаснее. Ивайзуми бы сказал, что в общем было бы неплохо Ацуму выглядеть немного хуже. Наверное, тогда он чуть меньше бы хлопал глазами, а задал всякие нужные вопросы, но в итоге он не успевает произнести ни слова; просто перед носом Ивайзуми возникает чужой слегка закровившийся палец. 

— Пилил ногти и порезался. А для связующего…

— Да, да, — Ивайзуми быстро возвращает себе самообладание и достаёт все нужные принадлежности. — Руки это всё. Хоть для основного, хоть для запасного связующего, ага.

Кажется, слово «запасной» вгоняет Ацуму в чуть более кислое состояние, чем имеющаяся ранка, но кто такой Ивайзуми, чтобы его за это судить.

Он промывает Ацуму микроскопический порез, сушит его и заклеивает по всем правилам. Ивайзуми Хаджиме — компетентный, хороший, очень старательный медик, поэтому во время работы он думает только о работе. Сейчас его работа — держать Мию Ацуму за руку, вот он и держит. Не дольше положенного, чтобы не злоупотреблять служебным положением, но и того достаточно, чтобы на ночь вспомнить, как ладонь Ацуму лежала в его собственной, и расплыться в весьма дурацкой улыбке.

Вата. Сахарная вата и радуги из ушей. Ацуму и находиться-то рядом необязательно.

_Стадия, на которой Ивайзуми таки пытается наладить контакт с романтической молодёжью_

Яхаба ничего не отвечает. Сообщение получает маркер «Прочитано» чуть ли не мгновенно, но на этом всё. 

Зачем вообще Ивайзуми решил узнать что-то про отношения у Яхабы? Ещё бы Кётани спросил.

_Стадия, на которой Ойкава помогает Ивайзуми, а Ивайзуми, увы, не помогает Ацуму_

«Я спросил Кётани за тебя», — спешит с радостной вестью развесёлое сообщение из Аргентины. «Кётани сказал «нахуй».

У Ивайзуми очень (ОЧЕНЬ) сильные подозрения, что Кётани попросту послал Ойкаву как личность, а не честно попытался ответить на заданный ему вопрос, и он даже не то что подозревает, а уверен целиком и полностью в том, что Кётани вряд ли сколько-нибудь представляет себе, кто такой Мия Ацуму.

Наверное, это к лучшему.

С большой вероятностью это к лучшему. Ивайзуми смотрит, как Ацуму, истошно воя, катается по полу и держится за задницу, по которой только что проехалась ступня Яку Мориске. Да, есть доля везения в том, чтобы не быть знакомым ещё и с Кётани.

Сахарная вата в голове всячески намекает пойти на корт, утихомирить всех участников инцидента и увести Ацуму залечивать боевые раны — тем более, в прошлый раз лечение завершилось успешно и к обоюдному удовольствию. Ивайзуми почти делает шаг в нужном направлении.

Почти.

Хината успевает устроить хоровод вокруг пострадавшего и превратить весь накал во всеобщее братание, и пока Ивайзуми разбирается с сахарной ватой, Ацуму уже как миленький делает пас Бокуто на атаку в минусовой скорости.

Миленький — ключевое слово. Господи, за что.

_Стадия, на которой романтическая молодёжь пытается наладить контакт с Ивайзуми_

Через два дня приходит очень пространное, вежливое и аккуратное сообщение от Яхабы с вопросом, не взломали ли аккаунт семпая.

_Стадия, на которой Ивайзуми начинает разбираться в тонких струнах души Ацуму, но не совсем так, как хотелось бы_

— Давай ты не будешь так визжать?

— Буду.

— Но я ещё даже иглу не поднёс.

— Но мне уже больно?

Нет, определённо Ивайзуми предпочёл бы однажды познакомиться с голой задницей Мии Ацуму каким-нибудь иным образом. Ситуация, на самом-то деле, вполне штатная — растянулся неудачно, защемил себя немного, случается со всеми и решается парой уколов. Ивайзуми их уже с закрытыми глазами делать может. Другой вопрос, что сейчас он бы предпочёл скорее в уши воткнуть беруши какие-нибудь. Визжит растянувшийся на койке Ацуму так, что хочется врубить запись аудио и отправить Ойкаве — мол, наконец-то встретил человека, способного вопить громче тебя.

— Там есть обезболивающее.

— Иголка ОСТРАЯ.

— Новый клип Twice говно, — наконец прибегает Ивайзуми к крайним мерам, и Ацуму моментально поднимает на него возмущённый взгляд, а заодно от негодования теряет дар речи на ту самую долю секунды, которой хватает на укол. Как же чувствительны фанатские души, раз боль от ругани на клип пересиливает фантомную боль в собственной заднице. 

— Можно одеваться, — говорит Ивайзуми. Ацуму натягивает штаны со страшно насупленным лицом, и его бы сейчас всячески утешить, но увы. У них достаточно близкие отношения, чтобы Ивайзуми знал в деталях слишком многое про задницу Ацуму (несмотря на то, что хотел бы о ней знать тоже многое, но несколько иное), и притом недостаточно близкие, чтобы доброжелательно ткнуть его кулаком в плечо или (очень хочется, очень нельзя) попросту приобнять. 

Интересно, Ацуму нравится, когда его гладят по голове? Ивайзуми точно нравится мысль, где ему можно гладить Ацуму по голове и всем прочим частям тела заодно.

На всякий случай он таки добавляет:

— Я не смотрел клип, если что.

— А что, — на Ацуму нападает привычное оживление, — хочешь посмотреть?

Уходить он не торопится, и его можно понять: если сейчас он что-то снова ляпнет в сторону Яку (Ацуму же непременно ляпнет, ежу понятно) и Яку заедет ненароком ровно по месту укола, будет неприятно. У Ивайзуми в общем тоже никакого желания долечивать задницу Ацуму нет. Всё ещё лучше бы он пообщался с Ацуму без штанов в более интимной обстановке.

— Валяй, — соглашается он и спустя минуту, ну, не то чтобы жалеет (Ивайзуми не жалеет ни о чём про Ацуму, как-никак стадия принятия и смирения случилась ещё на первой неделе), но слегка теряется в потоке информации про песню, клип, а заодно и стремительно надвигающийся на Японию фансайн. Это автограф-сессия, объясняет Ацуму. Там лотерея.

— И я её проебал, утром результаты дали. А потом ещё иголка в жопу! Не день, а сплошная несправедливость.

— Полная херня, конечно, — согласно кивает Ивайзуми. Ацуму отмахивается:

— Ещё не полная. Полная херня это то, что я ж не тупой податься один раз, я ещё подался через Саму, ну и.

— И?

— Выиграл, — у Ацуму сейчас самое кислое выражение лица из всех, что Ивазйуми довелось наблюдать. Понятное дело, желание обнять ещё ни разу не было настолько сильным. — Ну то есть, мне выдавать себя за него теперь? Когда я очевидно круче?

Ацуму тыкает пальцем в сторону остальных игроков сборной и с чистосердечным возмущением продолжает:

— Оми-кун сказал, что я мог бы тогда и не подаваться через него. Но я бы тогда всё проебал с концами?! Я не могу просто вот взять и проебать. Типа как матч, не отдавать же кому-то ещё победу. Ты вот кого-нибудь стэнишь?

— Годзиллу, — ни секунды не сомневаясь отвечает Ивайзуми.

_Стадия, на которой все оправляются от шока_

«Ива-чан, ты точно уверен, что тебе нужен человек, который не смотрел «Годзиллу»», — уточняет Ойкава.

«Хаджиме, проверь всё-таки, что он сам не Годзилла», — советует Ханамаки.

«Хаджиме, посмотри на свою жизнь и свои решения, — пишет Мацукава. — Кстати, предупреждал тебя про непреодолимую пропасть».

Пошли они все на хрен. Может быть, Мия Ацуму просто всю жизнь ждал того самого человека, который покажет ему ту самую «Годзиллу». 1954 года. 

В конце концов, Ивайзуми тоже до постыдного мало знает про Twice.

_Стадия, на которой всё бы зашло в тупик, если бы не Сакуса_

Одна из загадок человеческой души заключается в непреодолимых иногда противоречиях между чувствами любовными и профессиональными. Для Ивайзуми таким противоречием было то, что с Ацуму ему хотелось ходить на свидания, обниматься, слушать, как тот шептал бы на ухо какие-нибудь страшно грязные кансайские словечки (и такое случается — живёшь двадцать шесть лет нормальным человеком, а потом обнаруживаешь у себя чудовищный кинк на кансайбен), но при необходимости назвать любимчика среди подопечных в национальной сборной он бы немедленно выпалил — Сакуса Киёми.

Ну потому что. 

Ацуму, конечно, прекрасный во всех отношениях, а про Яку Мориске он до сих пор жалеет, что раньше познакомиться не довелось, но только Сакуса беспрекословно соблюдает все до единой рекомендации по здоровому спортивному образу жизни. Только Сакуса приходит в медкабинет не потому что «о боже снова что-то случилось, спаси меня, Ива-сан, пожалуйста», а заранее расписать себе правильный рацион на неделю. И пшикнуть на руки дезинфицирующей жидкостью из диффузора, судя по всему, настолько приходящейся ему по сердцу, что аж глаза слегка расширяются.

Ивайзуми никогда раньше не видел у Сакусы настолько заинтересованного взгляда.

— Чабрец и чайное дерево, — объясняет Ивайзуми, пока Сакуса вовсю разглядывает свои ладони и как будто бы принюхивается к кончикам пальцев. — Яку-сан из России привёз как сувенир. У меня ещё есть, если что.

Единственный минус Сакусы — большую часть времени он молчит, и ситуация складывается какая-то неловкая. Настолько неловкая, что пока тот тянется за непочатой бутылкой санитайзера на полке, Ивайзуми в итоге начинает нести какую-то околесицу про то, как Ацуму вчера опять приходил показать синяк на лодыжке, и ну вот что ему не так? Обычный синяк, у Ивайзуми самого таких был вагон, пока он играл.

Рука Сакусы замирает в воздухе на полпути к вожделенной бутылке. Волосы Ивайзуми на затылке встают дыбом, потому что думать о том, что именно он мог ляпнуть такого, раз отвлёк Сакусу от санитайзера, довольно стрёмно.

— То есть, — медленно говорит Сакуса, — ты искренне считаешь, что он сюда ходит, потому что ему нужна медицинская консультация? Ацуму?

— Ну, — Ивайзуми для успокоения души чешет те самые волосы на затылке, — да?

— О.

Сакуса всё-таки переключается на санитайзер. Берёт в руки бутылку, крутит её, читает этикетку и что-то бормочет себе под нос. Ивайзуми тем временем начинает бесить собственное непонимание ситуации и нежелание Сакусы нормально всё объяснить сразу. А что, бывает иначе? Кто-то ходит в медкабинет одолжить книжек по саморазвитию, что ли?

— А что? — наконец спрашивает он вслух. От санитайзера Сакуса отвлекается не сразу, но спустя несколько мучительных секунд таки переводит взгляд на Ивайзуми.

— Ну просто, — говорит он. — Наверное, тебе надо учитывать, что в Шакалах его обычно даже на плановый медосмотр хрен затащишь. А к тебе Ацуму, кажется, добровольно ходил на укол, Ивайзуми-сан.

— Ходил, — отвечает Ивайзуми и чувствует себя очень глупым. Самым глупым человеком на земле практически. 

Санитайзер Сакуса утаскивает с собой. 

_Стадия НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ решительных действий_

— Ива-сан!

Звон стекла, как гласит один из эпизодов одного из американских ситкомов, коих Ивайзуми успел в Америке пересмотреть тонной, это такая ситуация, когда ты на что-то категорически не обращаешь внимание, пока тебя не ткнули в то самое что-то носом. И после тычка перестать обращать внимание категорически невозможно.

— У меня затекла кисть руки, — Ацуму вытягивает руку и пару раз сжимает пальцы в кулак прямо перед лицом Ивайзуми. На вид никаких проблем нет — как обычно. — У нас перерыв, так что я тут посижу, дай колечко.

Буквально вчера Ивайзуми бы принял за чистую монету. Сегодня, после слов Сакусы, стекло звенит почти так же громко, как Ацуму визжал во время уколов. Ну то есть, он вытаскивает разминочное кольцо из шкафа и кидает Ацуму, тот без всяких проблем ловит, подмигивает (кошмар какой) и плюхается на койку.

Осколки веры в искреннюю надобность медицинской консультации собрать определённо сложно, но Ивайзуми всё равно сомневается. А вдруг одна ошибка и он ошибся?

Ацуму разминает кольцо в руках — процесс у него идёт, что называется, с чувством, с толком, с расстановкой. Сначала кончики пальцев только пробуют плотную резину на ощупь, потом он уже пытается собрать кулак поверх кольца. Крутит его, отнимает от поверхности разное количество пальцев по очереди. Ивайзуми всё это время стоит, прислонившись к столу, со скрещенными на груди руками, и дебатирует с собой о вечном.

Сказать.

Не сказать.

Сказать попозже.

Да ну, а что если Сакуса вообще пиздит.

Но это же Сакуса, а не, положим, Ойкава. Он не может пиздеть. С другой стороны, Сакуса и не Ушивака, который технически не в состоянии покривить душой.

Но Ацуму же очевидно сейчас тянет время.

Но молчит же.

Но зачем-то же он снова припёрся. И вчера. И позавчера. И завтра наверняка тоже придёт. Реально как будто он то самое неизбежное в жизни Ивайзуми, что просто надо принять и, ну, наслаждаться. Да. Всё так и есть.

Поэтому сказать.

И не позже.

И всё ещё пальцы у Ацуму красивые, а движутся… Короче, лучше не думать о том, как и где ещё они могут двигаться.

— Эй, — наконец решается Ивайзуми. — Хочешь посмотреть «Годзиллу»?

Губы Ацуму складываются в самую иезуитскую и ослепительную улыбку, какую только Ивайзуми когда-либо видел. Не у Ацуму, а вообще. За все свои почти двадцать семь лет жизни.

— Вообще никогда не планировал, — ухмыляется Ацуму и наконец откладывает кольцо в сторону, полностью фокусируясь на Ивайзуми. — Но если это единственный способ увидеть, как ты ходишь по дому без майки, то почему бы и не «Годзилла».

_Финальная стадия..._

Во время своего 1877546-ого просмотра оригинальной «Годзиллы» 1954 года Ивайзуми делает два важных открытия (разве не чудесно то, что любимый фильм детства даже сейчас способен привнести в его жизнь столько нового?).

Во-первых, когда во время фильма Ацуму пищит, визжит и пытается спрятаться у Ивайзуми в подмышке, это вовсе не продолжение хитрой манипуляции, а ему просто _на самом деле_ очень страшно.

Во-вторых, не так страшно быть отвергнутым в своей попытке поцеловать краша, если краш буквально всовывает руку между вашими ртами и шипит «Да дай досмотреть-то сначала». Поцелуи и всё, что за ними следует, — это прекрасно, но вы когда-нибудь пробовали показать Мие Ацуму «Годзиллу» и получить столько живого интереса в ответ? (А ещё исцарапанные от страха рёбра.)

Так что третье открытие за день настигает Ивайзуми только после просмотра — Ацуму до безумия кусачий, да и царапается не только тогда, когда ему страшно.

_...после которой как раз начинается всё самое лучшее_

Неким утром, номер которого неизвестен, уже будучи в меру опытным спортивным врачом японской национальной сборной по волейболу Ивайзуми Хаджиме просыпается, идёт на кухню и ничего никому не говорит, потому что там Мия Ацуму в том самом образе с фотографии из тёмных закоулков интернета (в фартуке как единственном предмете одежды, то есть; и офигеть можно, у Ивайзуми всё это время дома был фартук) топчется между раковиной с посудой и плитой с панкейками. Подпевает снова своим песням Twice, к тому же.

— Просто я реально лучший, — небрежно пожимает плечами Ацуму в ответ на его немой вопрос. — В отличие от Саму умею не только готовить, но и в волейбол.

Ивайзуми Хаджиме всё ещё ничего не говорит, он просто целует Ацуму и думает, что жизнь он уже выиграл, а там и Олимпиада поспеет.


End file.
